Sombra & Rush
by Oh Rissa
Summary: –Sé que Sasuke-kun está bueno, si está mucho más que bueno. Pero, podrías disimular que te lo estás comiendo con los ojos ¿no? – susurró Ino en su oído, dejándola avergonzada interiormente.


**Disclamer: **_Ni Naruto ni cía. me pertenecen._

**S**_o_mbr_a_ **& R**_u_sh

•·•

·

Prólogo

·

–¿Aburrida? –

–¿Ah, Hinata? La verdad... – miró a su amiga mientras quitaba la desganada pose del mostrador y rió irónicamente cuando leyó el adhesivo que decía "No apoyarse sobre el cristal". Suspiró y volteó para quedar frente a ella – Sí, y mucho. –

Hinata rió suavemente.

–Yo también estoy bastante aburrida, pero... Trabajo es trabajo –

–Me siento estúpida, nadie va a venir ¡Kami! Es Domingo, no creo que más de dos personas realmente vanidosas se aparezcan aquí hoy – la chica agitó mis manos e hizo un puchero – si Ino no llega pronto, quedaré a disposición de los buitres.

–Ino siempre llega tarde, Sakura – río tímidamente – Aunque le grites por las mañanas, ella no despierta, estoy segura de que ni siquiera notaría si un camión pasara sobre ella. – la ojiperla suspiró y sonrió dulcemente – es todo un caso.

–Lo sé, pero al menos ese "caso" me divierte – se quejó Sakura, mientras bufaba.

–Cierto – Hinata sonrió y al puerta de la tienda se abrió, permitiendo que el suave timbre sonara; la cabellera rubia de Ino, recogida en una perfecta coleta, se asomó y luego de pasar cómo un rayo, sacar algo de los colgadores y contemplarse en un espejo, caminó a pasos seguros y con una radiante sonrisa mientras las saludaba efusivamente.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, queridas mías? – chilló –porque ella había chillado, en realidad–, puso una mano en su cintura en tanto las miraba con ojos brillantes.

–No grites, cerda – reclamó la peli rosa cruzando los brazos.

–Pero que rostro tan feo, frentona – dijo, con una mueca infantil – Sonríele a la vida.

–Buenos días, Ino-chan – interrumpió Hinata.

–¡Oh! Esa voz si me agrada, es grata. ¡Buenos Días Hinata! – exagerada.

La rustica puerta de la entrada se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a dos chicos de veintidós años aparentemente.

Naruto sonreía abiertamente arrastrando a un moreno que, sin duda estaba por acriminarse a costa de él. El rubio se hizo paso hasta el mostrador, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Oh, Naruto, Sasuke-kun... – la voz de Ino resonó por la tienda y se volteó completamente posando su vista en Naruto y luego en Sasuke.

Hinata se sonrojó tanto que Sakura soltó una risita y rodó sus orbes divertida, chocando casualmente con unos negros, fríos y atractivos ojos. Algo explotó en su interior, y una corriente le atravesó la espina dorsal, quemándola. Agradecía enormemente el haberse apoyado de nuevo en la vitrina, porque en cualquier caso, ahora estaría en el suelo, gracias a que sus rodillas temblaban.

–Hola Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan – Naruto abrió sus ojos azules y miró a Hinata sonriéndole. – Este es mi amigo el teme – un golpe le alcanzó la cabeza – Ok, Sasuke – las chicas lo miraron con pena, él acariciaba su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor y continuó – Lo conocen, pero no a fondo – su voz se volvió extrañamente sería y lo apuntó – él es el te... Sasuke... – el pelinegro miró a las chicas, asintiendo – Hinata, Sakura.

–Sí, mucho gusto – alcanzó a balbucear la oji jade.

–Igualmente. – contestó su amiga pelinegra.

–Hn. Sí. – Okey, él era lo más atractivo que Sakura había podido admirar.

–Sé que Sasuke-kun está bueno, si está mucho más que bueno. Pero, podrías disimular que te lo estás comiendo con los ojos ¿no? – susurró Ino en su oído, dejándola avergonzada interiormente. Se sonrojo y la miró de una forma terrible.

–No me lo estoy comiendo, cerda – susurró.

–Ojalá eso fuera posible, frentona. El mundo sería un mejor lugar para vivir – Sakura soltó una carcajada limpia y suspiró con cansancio. Ino era, realmente una cerda.

·

·

**S**_o_mbr_a_ **& R**_u_sh

•·•

·

REEDITADO, porque era un fiasco, y ahora está levemente más legible. Debía hacer algo más lindo para Makita :3

Ayer fui a ver el REMAKE de Pesadilla en la Calle Elm, y juro que después no quería dormir. Freddy me iba a matar T_T Asquerosamente. Sangre :O

Esta historia está dedicada a **Maka**, que **la amo** con todo mi cucharón. **Te quiero**.

_Freddy está aquí... xD_

**Besos,**

_Rissa_


End file.
